The Stupid Lamb
by Sarajay16
Summary: Benjamin Swan never thought his life would change this much. He never thought he would fall in love with a vampire either. This will be Twilight if a few main characters were the opposite gender. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written in a while so please be patient with me and I'm open to criticism. I wrote this because I like the thought of the main characters being the opposite gender so to clear up any confusion, Elaina is the female Edward and Ben is the male Bella. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything related to Twilight, its story line, or its characters. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

The Arizona suns burning rays made Renee's already smothering hug even hotter. Her arms wrapped around my torso, squeezing me as if it was the last time she would ever see me. It wasn't like I was leaving them forever. "You don't have to do this Ben," she said as she pulled away from the hug. "I want to mom," I reached down to pick up my luggage "I need some time with dad" She wiped away the tears quickly, kissing my cheek. I gave her a tight-lipped smile before turning to nod at Phil.

Phil was a good guy, maybe just a little young but he was good for Renée. With Phil and Renée being newlyweds and starting to travel a lot because of Phil's career, I could tell I wasn't needed anymore. It's not that I wanted to leave. I just wanted them to have some time by themselves. Phil could take care of Renée now. He could remind her when she had food in the oven, or help her find her keys. Things I used to do. I was slightly nervous about going back to Forks, what a weird name for a town anyway. It's been years since I last seen my father. He used to come down to vacation with me every summer and sometimes on holidays until a few years ago when he got a promotion at work and slowly stopped visiting. We still call every once in a while but it's not the same. I made my way into the airport, going through the long line of checking in my luggage and waiting to board the plane. Finding out that my seat on the plane was next to a rather large woman with a bit too much hair on her upper lip and a foul odor coming from her, I could tell this was going to be a long flight.

Walking out of the airport to go to my father's cruiser, I remembered just how cold Forks actually was. Maybe it's gotten colder since last time I visited. This was probably the only time I actually missed the Arizona's heat. The car ride home was filled with awkward silence. Charlie kept looking over at me as if he wanted to say something but always stopped himself. "So I think you will really like Forks," Charlie finally said. I could tell he was just trying to make conversation with me and although I wasn't up for much talking, I decided to keep it going. "Yeah I think I will too. It'll be a change from my old school though. How big is this school anyway?" I said, remembering the times I visited, passing by the school. It seemed huge then but of course I was about 10 so everything seemed big to me. "Eh, I'd say about 300 kids." Charlie said. I blew out a sigh of relief. That wasn't too bad. "In my grade? That's good." No one would notice me then. "No. In the entire school." He replied. The whole school? I had at least 350 kids just in my grade in my last school. With so few people, I was sure to be the center of attention now. That thought made my body tense up and my stomach flutter with nerves. I have never been one for attention. "Oh I got you something!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed. "How could I have almost forgot?" He shook his head as we turned on the slightly familiar road that led to my new home. "You got me something? You really didn't have to…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Why would he need to give me anything? "It's already at the house. It's not much. Just a little something to get you through the rest of the year." Charlie pulled into the drive way, my eyes immediately going to the giant, red bulk of metal parked over to the side. As soon as the car stopped, I hopped out of the cruiser, walking around to look at the old, rusty truck. "How do you like it?" He asked, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets. "This is mine?" I asked surprised. He didn't need to get me something like this. While you could obviously see it wasn't expensive, it was still an unnecessary gift. "I love it!" I exclaimed. I really did. It was old and sturdy, definitely wouldn't draw any attention in a town like this. It was perfect. "Its great dad… thanks." I walked over to give him a quick hug. He patted me awkwardly before pulling back, his cheeks slightly pink. "Yeah well, you remember where your room is right?" I nodded for him to continue, "Right, well everything is ready for you so I'm just going to go watch the game if you need me" he stumbled over his words, probably still embarrassed about our earlier encounter.

I took my bags into the house and upstairs into my old room. The great thing about Charlie was that he didn't bug you. He let you do your own thing. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. My room was exactly the way I left it, except for a slightly bigger bed than my old twin sized one. The gray-blue walls decorated in old posters of fishing, my dad's doing of course, and a few pictures from my childhood. I dumped my bags on the floor, kicking off my shoes to lay on the bed. I rolled over to look at the clock to see that it was already 8:34 pm. I sighed and let my eyes drift closed, my stomach already rolling with nerves at what to expect tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything related to Twilight, its story line, or its characters. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I don't know if I'm going to have everything exactly the same as Twilight but it will have many similarities. **

**Chapter 2 **

**BPOV**

When I arrived at school the next morning, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The attention was already making me nervous and I hadn't even stepped out of my truck yet. "Of course…" I thought when I saw that the only parking spot open was in front of a group of what I assumed to be 'the cool kids' who were sitting on a picnic table, laughing at one of the guys who seemed to be showing off about something. Once I shut off the truck, or the beast as I like to call it, the group of kids in front of me stopped laughing to look at the new kid. Did I mention I really hate attention? I got out of my truck slowly. I'm not the most coordinated person and I didn't want to risk falling flat on my face so soon.

I looked around to see most of the student body staring at me, trying to get a look at the new kid. I pulled my backpack tighter around me, wishing it could shield me from their prying eyes. I walked through the crowd, hearing everybody whisper about me. Most of the comments were things like "That's him? I figured he would be a bit hotter" and "who would have thought that the chief's son would be so scrawny". They weren't all negative though, some were compliments.

I pushed open the doors that said 'OFFICE' to see a heavy-set, middle-aged woman with graying hair and wrinkles around her eyes, "what can I do for you, honey?" the older woman whose name I later found to be Mrs. Cope asked. "Um yeah, I'm the new kid. My names Ben Swan." My cheeks already red, I handed her the papers my father had filled out prior to my arrival. I assumed they were my registration papers. "Oh yes! You're Chief Swan's son! He hasn't shut up about you coming back. We've all been expecting you." I nodded, not really knowing what to say. Of course they would know I was coming back. Small town gossip is the worst. Mrs. Cope handed me a slip of paper to be signed by my teachers to bring back at the end of the day. What was the point of that? Did they think I was going to skip class on the first day? I looked down at my schedule and groaned, "Gym, of course" I muttered to myself. While I was trying to find my way to the gym, a boy who appeared to be quite dorky jumped out from around the corner before shoving his open hand out to me. "Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie. You're Ben Swan right?" Eric said rather quickly. I nodded, fumbling to grab his hand, "yeah that's me." How did he know who I was? Oh right, small school, new kid. "I was just wondering if you needed help with anything. Finding classes, what clubs to join, which clicks to hang with? Whatever you need to know, I'm your guy." He said with a big grin. "Uh, yeah. Can you show me where the Gym is? I'm not quite sure…" I trailed off, embarrassed that I couldn't even find my first class. "Sure! It's right next to mine." Eric and I walked down the hall, talking about all the clubs Eric was in and declining his offer to join the chess club. After coming to a stop in front of two double door which led into the gym, Eric and I said goodbye with promises to seeing each other again, I walked through the doors to see everyone already doing their warm ups. Great. I was late on the first day, just my luck. I made my way up to who I assumed to be the coach, handing him my slip of paper. He reached into a box and shoved clothes into my arms, "Boys locker room is just around the corner, go change. And don't be late again." I nodded, looking down at my feet to avoid everyone's stares.

Turns out playing basketball isn't my strong suit at all. After getting pushed down time after time, I threw the ball towards the goal, trying to let out some of my anger. Not a good idea. It ended up bouncing off the rim to hit a shorter brunette in the head. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, rushing over to her. Definitely didn't want an angry boyfriend coming after me. "Are you okay?" She was already on the floor, rubbing the back of her head where the ball had hit. She grabbed my outstretched hand, pulling herself up, "Oh yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm Jessica." She smiled, quickly looking me up and down. Was she checking me out? From the look in her eyes, it seemed I had a new admirer. "Jess! You okay?" A boy with a baby face, blonde hair and ice blue eyes ran up to us, wrapping his arm around her. So this was the boyfriend? "Yeah Mike, I'm fine, thanks. Ben was helping me" Jessica said, shrugging off his arm. Not a boyfriend then. I looked up to see Mike eyeing me, "Sup man, I'm Mike. You're Ben, right? The new kid?" I nodded at him, feeling the tips of my ears heat up, nodding. "Right, well we better go change. Bells gonna ring soon." I could tell Mike was just trying to end the conversation. Guess he didn't like that Jessica was being friendly with me? I nodded at them before walking away from Jessica's wondering eyes. This was going to be a long day.

My next three classes were uneventful. Sadly, most of my teachers made me introduce myself to the class. Not at all something I enjoyed. I let a sigh of relief once the bell rung. Finally, lunch time. Now my stomach filled with butterfly's knowing I had nowhere to sit. Joy. I followed the crowd to what I assumed was the lunch room. I walked in, scanning the area at possible empty tables when my eyes landed on the girl from gym. What was her name again? Jennifer? Jackie? I walked over to the table where I spotted Eric from earlier, as well as Mike and a few other people I didn't know. "Jessica was telling us about the little accident in gym earlier" Eric said as a few people giggled once I got to the table. I looked up to see Mike glaring at me like earlier. "So you're Ben, huh?" A dark-skinned male asked me from the end of the table. I nodded, trying my best to smile at them despite the embarrassment at everyone staring at me. "Cool, I'm Tyler. " That prompted everyone else at the table to introduce themselves. Deciding to skip lunch today after looking at what was on everyone's trays. After meaningless talk, I looked up to see Mike staring at the doors that led outside. I stopped talking to turn around to see what he was staring at. "What? What is it?" I asked. By this point, everyone else was staring too. I couldn't see what they were all looking at considering a group of what looked like trouble makers were blocking my view of the door. "The Cullen's." The girl who I think was named Lauren whispered. Just as she said their name, the group of teens moved, letting me finally see what they were looking at. What I saw took my breath. The five most beautiful people I have ever seen walked in. "Who are they?" I asked, eager to find out their names. Mike leaned over to whisper to me, "The hot ass blonde is named Rosalie. She's with the guy who looks like he eats nails for breakfast, his name is Emmett" The first pair arrived at 'their' table. It looked as if they were allowing each couple to get their moments of glory. The guy whose name was Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rosalie's shoulder, his face nuzzling her cheek. My eyes quickly moved to the next 'couple' walking in, "The little fairy looking one is Alice. The tall dude who looks constipated is Jasper. They're all together." Very accurate descriptions. The girl who is named Alice looked over to my table with a smirk on her face. Her eyes twinkled like she knew something no one else did. My eyes slid over to the last of the Cullen's, my mouth immediately falling open slightly, "And who is _that_?" I asked, needing to know the name of the glorious creature. "That's Elaina. Definitely the hottest of them all." My eyes raked over her beautiful form. _Elaina. _Even the name sounded good in my head. From her long hair stopping mid back, it was probably the most unusual color I've seen but it was perfect. A medium brown with bronze, blonde, and amber highlights, my fingers ached to run them through her hair. Her perfect facial features, her cute button nose, her perfect pouty pink lips. My eyes slowly traveled down the rest of her to see an absolute perfect body. _Baseball. Charlie in a speedo._ Thoughts quickly running through my head to stop my teenage body from reacting to seeing this amazing woman. Her eyes darted over to my table, stopping once they met mine. Although she was too far for me to tell the colors of her eyes, my stomach started to shift at the intensity they held. She never broke eye contact until she sat at her table, her lips slightly moving as if she was talking to herself, or humming a tune.

Her family was staring at her while her lips moved ever so slightly as if they were listening to her. All at once the eyes of her family jerked over to look at me. Some of them were wearing grins, some were glaring but the eyes I wanted most weren't paying me any attention. I quickly turned around facing my table again. "They're together?" I asked, wanting to hear more about them. "Yeah, they're together. They're all adopted though so nothing too weird. Rosalie is dating Emmett and Alice is dating Jasper. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all. Extremely nice if you ask me." Angela piped in while some gave huffs of laughter. Or maybe disgust, I don't know. "It's messed up if you ask me. They're dating and living together? It's just weird." Mike said, shaking his head, "At least Elaina is single. She's the only normal one apparently."

I peaked over my shoulder to glance at the Cullen's to see Elaina staring back at me. An unreadable expression in her eyes. Was that hate? I quickly turned back around, my cheeks heating up at being caught staring. "Don't waste your time dude." Mike nudged my shoulder, seeing my look towards Elaina. "She won't give anyone the time of day. No one here is apparently good enough for her." He muttered almost bitterly, glaring down at his food. _Ah so she rejected him._ There's the source of his hatred for the family then.

All too soon the bell rung signaling the end of lunch hour. No more longing stares towards the Cullen table sadly. I glanced down at my schedule to see that my next class was Biology. I was in Advanced Biology back at my old school, maybe this class wouldn't be too hard then. Jessica and Eric had Biology as well. The three of us trudged towards the classroom, speaking about nothing. After walking in, Jessica and Eric left to take their seats in the back of the room while I handed the teacher, an older man with glasses, my slip to be signed. "Ah yes, Ben Swan. Please take a seat next to Ms. Cullen." He looked over the tops of his glasses at me, handing me back the signed slip. I drew in a breath at the name, hoping for it to be a certain Cullen. I turned around to see the goodness known as Elaina glaring at me. Her glare didn't scream hate but something unpleasant all the same. I slowly walked down the aisle towards the table, taking me seat next to her. As soon as I sat down, she scooted as far away from me as possible. I mean, I knew I wasn't the most attractive thing but how bad could I be? I just took a shower this morning and I didn't put enough effort into gym to have worked up a sweat so what was her problem?

The class seemed to drag on and on, my eyes staying trained on the board where Mr. Barden taught about things I've thankfully already learned. I could feel Elaina's heated stare burning a hole into the side of my head. I peaked over at her from the corner of my eye to see her hands gripping the desk. I thought she was going to break it by how tightly she was squeezing. Worry crowded my mind. What was wrong with her? Is she okay? It seemed like her problems were directed towards me but I honestly didn't know what I did. Just as her stare was becoming unbearable, the bell rung. As soon as the sound began, Elaina jumped out of her seat, rushing out of the door. Lucky for me, that was my last class. Now I could go home and forget about this awful first day.

I made my way towards the office to return my slip, signed with all of my teacher's names. I pushed open the door only to be stopped in my tracks. "Please Mrs. Cope. There must be another class open." The voice of Elaina Cullen begged. "I'm sorry Ms. Cullen but it's the middle of the year. Of course all of the classes are already full. You'll just have to finish out Biology." She wanted to get out of Biology? Because of me? I didn't do anything.. "Fine!" She snapped, turning around. Shock flitted across her face before it was replaced by a scowl. She pushed past me, making sure her shoulder didn't touch mine. I walked forward to hand Mrs. Cope my paper, giving her a small smile and a nod when she asked if I had a good first day. I chewed on my lip as I walked to the parking lot, getting in my truck. _This is going to be interesting, _I thought as I headed towards my home.

**EPOV**

"Nice going Elaina! Now he will never try to talk to you!" The annoying voice of my sister rung in my ear. "I know Alice, that's the point." I sighed, rolling my eyes at her huff of annoyance. "Oh come on Elly! It'll be fun having a human around." Emmett said from his spot on the kitchen counter, grinning. "I know what you're trying to do, Elaina and there is no sense in it. You can't change what's meant to happen. No matter what you do, I still see him in our futures." Alice said before grabbing Jasper's hand, pulling him through the door. It all started when Alice had a vision three months ago of a beautiful brown headed boy, his arms wrapped around me. Us staring lovingly into each other's eyes, the only thing unsettling was the color of his eyes. They matched mine.

The thought of finding my mate made me extremely happy. I was overjoyed at the thought. It was great until Alice had another vision. It was another vision of me with my beautiful mate except one chilling reason. He was human. The only logical explanation was that my mate was a human and then got changed into a vampire. A possibility I wasn't going to live with. It was too dangerous to bring him into our world and not give him immortality which is why I decided to keep him out of our life completely. I didn't want to lose my mate but I already loved him enough not to damn his soul. My family tried convincing me to change my mind and just accept him into our family but I wouldn't budge. The only person who seemed to agree with me was Rosalie. Her thoughts told me that she loved her family too much to risk putting us in danger by letting a human find out about our existence, where mine were to protect my mate from the life of a monster. I shuddered at the thought.

It hurt me having to act so cruel towards Ben today but it was my only choice. If I showed him any bit of affection, he would have tried getting to know me better. Being a vampire, everything about me already drew him in. I needed him as far away as possible. And his smell, _oh his smell._ It was absolutely divine. It drove me wild with thirst. His blood pumping through his veins was almost too much except for the fact that it was a constant reminder of his mortality. I loved and hated it at the same time. I couldn't lie. He was very beautiful for a human too. His soft brown locks, falling into his eyes. My fingers ached to run through his hair. His eyes a deep chocolate brown with flecks of honey in them, beautiful. He was average height for a male. Maybe around 5'10? A few inches taller than me. He wasn't too muscular but he wasn't skinny either. He was perfect.

I decided it would be safer for me to spend some time away from Ben. I don't know if I could resist. The question was what was I trying to resist? His blood or him?

**A/N: I'm looking for a beta because I don't think many people are into this story and I don't want to waste my time continuing if no one likes it? Please read and review. I wanna know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything related to Twilight, its story line, or its characters. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

It's been a week since the last time I saw Elaina. After our awkward encounter in the office, I was hoping to avoid her for a while but now I was regretting that. My chest ached a little every day when I arrived to school only to find out she wasn't there. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? Her face was burned into my mind. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing her.

Lunch passed quickly. Sadly, Elaina wasn't at lunch. I looked over at their table, hoping she would magically appear. The short fairy, Alice I think, caught my gaze and smiled at me sadly. That was a little comforting and embarrassing at the same time. Did her whole family somehow know how I have obsessed over their sister? Probably. I did stare at her empty seat a lot.

"Hello? Ben? You in there?" A slightly annoying voice chirped in my ear, a shoulder lightly nudging mine. I snapped out of my Elaina induced a coma to realize who was speaking to me. "You okay? You seem kinda out of it." Jessica said, looking slightly concerned. "Yeah, I'm good. What's up?" I said back, feeling a little uneasy at everyone's stares. "I asked you if you wanted to come with us to the beach this weekend." Jessica's smile was back on her lips, staring at me with hopeful eyes.

"Oh um, I'll have to ask Charlie but I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I replied, my mind already thinking of ways to get out of going. "Which beach?"

"La push. The one on the reservation." Mike piped in, obviously wanting for some attention to be on him.

Oh right, the reservation. I had a friend Jamie that was from the Quileute reservation. Her dad and mine are big buddies so naturally we were forced to become good friends, having to spend so much time together. My last memories of her were when I was 10 and she was 8, shoving a mud pie into her face.

"Sounds good. I'm sure I can go." I replied. Jessica's eyes lit up with something I didn't know and a smile overtook her face. Uh oh… I hope by agreeing, I didn't give her any false hope. Mike caught on quickly, his eyes flitting between us. It was pretty plain to see that Mike had a thing for Jessica. I'm not sure her feelings were returned. It was also easy to see that Jessica was hoping for there to be something more between us, which was definitely not going to happen.

Thankfully the bell rung quickly after, ending the awkward silence. As we all shuffled into our classes, my breath caught in my throat when my eyes fell on the beautiful girl sitting in the seat next to mine. Elaina. The pressure in my chest eased up. Her eyes snapped up to meet mine, a beautiful smile graced her lips that took my breath away…again. I walked towards my seat, sitting down beside her. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Every bit of my body was aware of her.

I heard a soft noise of someone clearing their throat, "Hi…I'm Elaina."

A groan caught itself in my throat. Her voice was even perfect. Light and beautiful. I wanted to hear it again. "I'm Ben." I said, trying to smile. My nerves getting the best of me, making my smile seemed too forced.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak with you before. I wasn't feeling well." She replied, her eyes showing a hint of sadness. My stomach ached at the thought of her having any bit of discomfort. _So that's why she hasn't been here. _

"Are you okay now?" I asked, concerned laced in my voice. I saw the small smile on her beautiful face. She nodded at me, "Yes I am. Thank you for your concern." She looked like she wanted to say something else but decided against it. Her sigh snapped me out of my staring. Her eyes never left mine the entire time. Surprisingly, there was no awkwardness between us. Only comfortable silence.

"Okay everybody, your partner will be the person sitting next to you." Mr. Barden said as he walked down the aisle, laying a paper on each desk along with a few other items.  
"I want you to name which phase of mitosis each of these items are in. Since this is a partner assignment, I expect both partners to do the work, am I clear?" He said, staring down Mike in the back who was sitting beside a quiet boy with glasses and acne.

Elaina pulled out a microscope from underneath our lab station, scooting her chair closer to mine. "So Ben, how are you liking Forks weather?" She asked, putting the first slide under the microscope. Really? She wants to know how I like the weather?

"Um…I don't like it. I don't really like the cold." I mumbled, casting my eyes down. Something about that seemed to amuse her. She chuckled quietly, her eyes full of amusement.

"Well, I hope you grow to love it." She said, a smirk on her beautiful lips. I had to fight the urge to lean forward and press mine against hers. "Sooner the better…" She whispered, mainly to herself.

"Prophase." I said after looking through the lens, writing it down on my paper.

"Mind if I take a look?" She asked while pulling the microscope towards her, looking through. The tip of my ears burned. How dumb did I look? "Prophase." She confirmed with a small smile, writing the answer down. "Like I said..." I muttered, slightly offended. She grinned even bigger at this.

Of course we were the first group done. It was pretty easy. Why was it taking everyone else so long?

"I'd love to get to know you better Ben." Elaina said, looking into my eyes, searching for something. My stomach fluttered. I definitely wanted to get to know her better. A thought popped into my mind. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Want to come to the beach this weekend?"

"I mean, everyone's going. You're welcome to come too." I quickly added. "Which beach?" She asked, unsure.

"First Beach. The one in La Push." A frown took over her face. "Eh, I better not. My family doesn't really get along with some people from the reservation." She actually seemed upset that she couldn't come. I could understand that. The people from La Push have always been known to have short tempers. "Oh okay…" My faced burned with the rejection. How could I have thought that someone as great as her would want to hang out with me outside of school?

"I'm sorry. Maybe another time?" She asked, regret filling her voice. I just nodded, not wanting to get rejected two times in a row. Mr. Barden came by to pick up everyone's papers, stopping at our desk, "You know, Ms. Cullen, you really should let Mr. Swan do some of the work next time."

"Oh I did. Ben answered three out of seven, Mr. Barden." Elaina answered him, a proud smile on her face. Mr. Barden looked impressed, "Have you done this before, Ben?" He asked me. "At my old school." I mumbled, my eyes looking down towards the desk. The bell rung, signaling the end of the day. "Let me walk you to your truck." Elaina offered, as we walked out of the classroom.

As we were walking out of the school, Elaina's brother Emmett waved her over. Elaina looked back at me, "Go ahead. It's fine." I said, smiling. She sighed, "Goodbye Ben." And made her way over towards her family who were crowded around their cars. I shuffled towards my truck, throwing my bag in the seat. Just as I was about to get in, I heard a high pitched screeching noise.

I turned around quickly, trying to find where the noise was coming from. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. All I could do was think, _so this is how I'm going to die,_ as the blue van skidded towards me. I looked over, wanting Elaina to be the last thing I saw. Her eyes wide. Horror covered her face.

I looked back at the reason for my soon to be death. Everything was moving in slow motion. You know how people say right before they die, their entire life flashes before their eyes? I didn't have that. The only thing I could think about was _her. _ I didn't even get a chance to really know Elaina and my life was already being taken. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact. Just before the van could crash into me, something hard hit me from my side. It felt like someone threw a boulder at me. The wind was knocked out of me as I hit the ground, my head bouncing off the asphalt. I heard the unmistakable sound of metal crunching around metal but I felt no pain, other than the throbbing headache. It almost felt as if I was being cradled. The sounds stopped. I opened my eyes to see bright gold ones staring back. Elaina's face was inches from mine. Her eyes quickly traveled over my body, checking for injuries. Was I dead? I could her faint screaming in the background and an ambulance getting closer and closer. Elaina gently laid me down before running quickly off into the woods. She saved me?

"Ben! Ben! Are you okay?" I heard people screaming my name before I saw two men in white uniforms pulling a stretcher behind them. They pushed past the students, crouching down beside me to check my body for injuries. "Where does it hurt, son?" One of them asked, putting a neck brace on me. "Just my head." I groaned when they touched a sensitive spot. "We're going to have to take you in." He told me before the other guy helped lift me on the stretcher, pulling me through the crowed. I was mortified. How embarrassing was this?

Once I arrived at the hospital, they decided I wasn't in bad enough shape to wear the neck brace, thank goodness. Charlie was there already waiting for me. He rushed forward, "Ben! Are you okay? You could have been killed!"

"I'm fine, dad. The truck didn't even hit me." I assured him as the let me off the stretcher. "Mr. Swan, we need to let Dr. Cullen check him out." One of the nurses said as she led me past Charlie. Dr. Cullen? Elaina's dad?

I was sitting on the hospital bed when Dr. Cullen walked in. Dr. Cullen was a handsome man. No wonder all the nurses couldn't stop talking about him. "Where are you having pain, Mr. Swan?" Dr. Cullen asked me, as he filled out his chart. "Just my head. I think it hit the ground." I answered him, wincing as his touched it. "Ah yes, I see." He took out his flashlight, shining it in my eyes. After he did a few more observations, he told me "You don't have a concussion. I recommend you take some pain killers and if it gets worse, come back to the hospital. You know you're lucky to even be alive."

"It would be a lot worse if Elaina hadn't of been there." I told him. Surprise filled his eyes as he looked at me warily. "Elaina?" He asked, hesitating. "Yeah, she pushed me out of the way. I just don't know how she got there so fast." I mumbled. Dr. Cullen gave me a tight smile, "You're free to go, Mr. Swan." He said, turning to walk out of the room suddenly. Confused, I got up, walking out of the room. Charlie was waiting for me outside the door, rushing forward to pull me into a hug. "You had me worried sick kid." He said, his eyes red. Had he been crying? He pressed his lips to my forehead quickly, sniffing.

He pulled away, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he pulled me down the hallway. We rounded to corner to see Dr. Cullen talking to Elaina and her sister Rosalie. Rosalie and Elaina seemed to be having an argument. A smile lit up my face, knowing she was here. I told Charlie to wait for me in his cruiser as I made my way over to Elaina. They stopped talking and turned to me abruptly, Rosalie was glaring at me for some reason and Elaina was looking at me with concern. She took a few steps towards me, "Are you alright?" She asked me. I nodded, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. She turned to look at Dr. Cullen and Rosalie before turning back to me, nodding. We walked a few feet away, stopping when we were around the corner. "How?" I asked her. "How what?" She asked, furrowing her brow. "How did you get over to me so fast?" It didn't make since. None of it did. "What are you talking about? I was right beside you." She said, whispering, looking around to make sure no one was close. "No…You were across the parking lot. I saw you. You saved me." I whispered, moving closer to her. She jerked back, glaring at me. "No. You hit your head. I was next to you, Ben. I pulled you out of the way." Why was she getting so angry? "I know what I saw." I insisted, wanting to know the truth. "You don't know anything." She said through her teeth before turning around to stomp off back to her family.

I didn't understand why she got so angry all of a sudden. Still confused, I made my way out to the parking lot to get in Charlie's cruiser. The ride home was silent except for dad occasionally asking me if I felt okay. Once we got home, I excused myself to my room. Thankfully it was Friday so I wouldn't have to go back to school to face everyone for a few more days.

I sighed, stripping out of my clothing to lay on my bed. I rolled over, closing my eyes. Now I had more questions than ever. I vowed to myself right then to find out what Elaina was keeping from me. Elaina's face was the last thing I saw before sleep overtook me.

**A/N: Please give me some feedback guys. Let me know where you want this story to go. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything related to Twilight, its story line, or its characters. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. no copyright infringement intended**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I couldn't help it. I had to save him. I didn't even think when I saw the van rushing towards him. Rosalie was mad at me. Everyone else in the family was telling me I did the right thing. I did what I was supposed to do. Rosalie on the other hand made sure that every thought she had was something negative towards me.

_Elaina, you can't keep beating yourself up over this. You saved his life. _Carlisle's thoughts made me sigh. I nodded towards him, moving to go to my room. I felt calming waves coming off Jasper as he gave me a sympathetic smile. I smiled back before running up to my room. I laid on my bed and sighed. I pictured Ben's smiling face. I had every bit of him memorized. The shade of pink his cheeks took when he blushed…everything. I focused on his face, trying to drown out the thoughts of my family. I heard her footsteps before the sound of a knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Go see him." Alice said from her place at my opened door. "It'll be okay." Smiling, she nodded her head towards my open window, signaling for me to go.

I jumped up, hugging her, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Alice." I said before jumping out my window. I raced past the trees, running in the direction my still heart pulled me to. It took me three minutes to race from our house in the forest of Forks, to reach the white, two story house of my love.

I stood at the tree line, staring up at the open window on the top floor. I could hear the strong, steady heart beat that I thought about so often. I inhaled deeply, letting his scent fill my lungs. I listened for Charlie's snoring to confirm that he was in a deep sleep. It was well after sunset. My senses told me no one was around so I darted from the trees, quickly scaling the side of the house, peeking into the window. Ben's shirtless form laid on the bed. The blanket only covering his legs. I pulled myself through the window, closing it behind me. It was already going to be freezing because of me. Didn't need any extra coldness. I walked over to his bed, sitting on the bed beside him. Alice had told me he was a heavy sleeper so I wouldn't have to worry about waking him.

I don't know what possessed me to come here tonight. I guess I needed some reassurance that he was okay after today's incident. I slowly reached my hand out to push some hair that had fallen into his eyes out of the way. It was so soft…

I sighed. He was so innocent. He didn't need me ruining his life. Corrupting it with evil. He deserved for me to disappear so he could have a happy human life and grow old. The only problem was I didn't think I had it in me to leave. I stretched my body out next to him, making sure my body didn't touch his, propping myself up against the headboard. I needed him almost as much as I needed blood now. I slowly leaned down, pressing my lips lightly against his forehead. He sighed, rolling over to throw his arm over my stomach. I froze, my eyes going wide. He snuggled up against me, burying his face against my side. I was sure my low temperature would make him withdrawal quickly but he didn't seem to be affected by it. A smile on his face, he held my body tighter. I groaned at our close proximity, wishing he was doing this while he was awake. He shivered lightly, _ah there it is, _but never moved. I sighed, giving up. I reached down to grab the blanket, pulling it up over the rest of his body. His lack of clothing immediately came to my attention. I groaned. My body reacting to seeing him this way. I bit my lip, trying to wiggle myself out of his embrace.

His huff of displeasure stopped me. I looked down to see a pout on his face. I sighed, finally pulling myself away from him. I spotted a rocking chair in the corner, walking over to sit in it. I looked around the room, only seeing it in Alice's visions before now. I looked back to the bed. The bed that Alice saw Ben and I on so many times to come. Sometimes we were talking, sometimes we were kissing, and sometimes we were doing things that made me want to blush.

I slowly rocked myself, watching the rise and fall of Ben's chest under the blanket. Could we really have the future that Alice saw? Us together, Ben as a vampire, making love, a ring on my finger… Doubtful, but I could continue to hope. What kind of person would I be if I let someone who meant so much to me lose their soul? I have always been religious, especially in my human life. My uncle was a preacher and we attended church every Sunday morning and evening. When I got turned, I went into a deep, dark depression. I had lost my soul. I became a blood sucking monster. A killing machine. A demon. I resented Carlisle for doing this to me.

I thought doctors were supposed to save people, not condemn them to hell. Carlisle had helped a bit after I got back from my rebellion. We had countless conversations about the good and bad in people. About what it took to get into heaven. He helped me a lot. I still wasn't entirely convinced but I was getting better. Would I really take that risk with Ben? Of course I wanted him to myself but I didn't want to take the chance of taking his soul.

His soft murmurs shook me out of my thoughts. Had he awakened? The rhythm of his heart and steady breathing told me that he was still asleep. Wait a minute…was he sleep talking? "Elaina…" his soft voice made me smile. He was dreaming of me. Maybe it was a nightmare. That thought made me frown, sinking back down into my seat. Of course…

"Hmm Elaina…" He mumbled again, smiling in his sleep. He rolled over, grabbing the nearest pillow. The one I had laid on. He pulled the pillow to him, laying his cheek on it. A blissful look on his face as he seemed to be inhaling deeply. Was he breathing in my scent? He sighed again before falling back into a deep slumber.

I watched him sleep until the sun rose. Once the first rays of sunlight poured through the window, I got out of my seat, leaving him one last kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the window. I made sure to shut the window on my way out. It was supposed to be extra chilly this morning. Once I got back to my house, the thoughts of my family hit me. I already missed Ben's presence. For some odd reason, I couldn't hear his thoughts. Not only did I love the company but when it was just us, I didn't have to constantly hear thoughts of others.

_Did you get ya any?_ Emmett grinned cheekily at me, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I told you it would be fine." Alice said, smiling. She jumped down the stairs, kissing my cheek. I smiled back at her, "I never doubted you, Alice. You know I'd never bet against you." I replied, walking over to kiss Esmé on her cheek. "Hi Esme." I said softly. She smiled at me, taking me into her arms. Although she would never admit it out loud, her thoughts let me know that I was her favorite 'child'. She loved it when any of us treated her like our own mother. I was the only one who knew how much she truly needed it so I made sure to do it as much as possible. "How'd it go?" She asked me. Guess everyone knew where I was last night. "It went well." It did. I was in complete control of myself. His blood didn't tempt me as much as it had the first time I smelled him. Looks like I knew where I would be spending my nights from now on.

**BPOV**

I awoke from the best sleep I've had since arriving in Forks. My nights have been restless. Maybe it was the rain that was making me have trouble sleeping. I stretched my limbs, rolling over to bury my face in the pillow. I sniffed. What was that smell? I inhaled the scent that clung to my pillow. I couldn't get enough. I sat up, the pillow still against my face. I dropped it, yawning. Something felt different. I looked around my room, trying to figure out what it was. I looked over, confused. _I swear that window was opened last night. _ Maybe Charlie had come in and closed it? I shook my head, reaching over to grab my phone. 18 missed calls and 23 text messages. Shit… I looked to see most of the calls to be from Mike Newton, and a few from Jessica Stanley. I checked the messages to see they were from many of my classmates, asking if I was okay. Jessica was asking if she could bring me anything, Mike was asking if I was still coming to the beach this afternoon. _Shit! _ I had totally forgotten about going to the beach. I could always use my recent accident as an excuse but something told me it would be fun to get out of the house.

I made my way down stairs after pulling on sweatpants and a plain t shirt. I grabbed a bowl to poor myself cereal. Charlie came down the stairs in his uniform, stopping when he saw me sitting at the table. "How ya feeling?" He asked me, reaching to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Better." I mumbled, my mouth full of Captain Crunch. "Will you be okay here today? I gotta go in to work. If you want, I'm sure I could take today off." He said, watching me with concern. "No I'm fine. Um, could I maybe go down to La Push with some friends from school?" I asked him. "Yeah, that's fine. If you feel up to it."

A part of me wanted him to say no. I remembered my mother's words, "Try to make friends Ben. Get out and have fun. You're only in high school once." I guess because she had gotten pregnant so early that her high school life was ruined, that she wanted me to soak up every bit of it.

Once Charlie left and I had cleaned up the house, I called Mike to confirm our plans. After getting a time to meet him, I went to change clothes. I laid on my bed, unable to shake the feeling that something was different. I picked up the pillow, shoving it into my face again, sighing.

I watched as Eric chased Angela around with a muddy stick he found. Her screams and laughter filled the air. "You having any fun?" Jessica asked as she sat down next to me on the giant log. I nodded, watching Tyler pick up Lauren, running around with her thrown over his shoulder. "I am. Thanks for inviting me." I told her, smiling. "Anytime." She said, grinning back at me. Just when she was about to say something else, a group of Native American teenagers walked up to us. "Ben? Ben Swan?" A tall, tan Native American girl asked me. I squinted my eyes at her. She looked familiar but I couldn't put a name to a face. I nodded slowly, confused. "It's me! Jamie Black?" The girl said, walking closer. My eyes lit up with recognition. Jumping up, I wrapped my arms around the girl. "Oh my gosh, hey!" She grinned, squeezing me. "Long time no see, buddy." She said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I turned back around. "Jessica, this is my friend Jamie." I nodded between the two of them, "Jamie, this is Jessica. We go to school together." Jessica seemed to be sizing Jamie up while Jamie just grinned brightly, unaware of the awkward tension going on around us. "Hey, wanna go for a walk?" Jamie asked me, grabbing my hand. I turned back to Jessica, looking for some sort of confirmation. "Sure." I nodded, letting Jamie pull me away. We stopped walking after a few minutes, stopping to sit down. "So what's been up?" She asked, \][[picking up a rock to throw in the water. _Impressive. _ I thought as the rock skidded across the water. I filled her in on practically everything I've done since arriving at Forks. "Whoa whoa. Wait, what?!" Jamie exclaimed once I mentioned the Cullens. "What?" I asked with wide eyes, confused by her sudden outburst. "You can't hang out with them Ben!" She yelled. "Why not?" I don't understand. The Cullens were good people and the people from the reservation don't really interact with many people off the Quileute land. "They're freaks Ben. Don't hang out with them." She shook her head, "Nothing but trouble."

"They aren't trouble. They just moved here!" I defended them, "They've been nothing but nice to me." I didn't need her approval to hang out with people. "Or just moved back…" She sighed, pulling on the ends of her incredibly long hair. "Listen Ben, I just don't want you to get hurt." She looked at me warily. "How would I get hurt? They aren't a gang." I rolled my eyes. Her behavior was ridiculous. "That would be so much better." She muttered.

"What are you even talking about?" I groaned, throwing my hands up. "I'm going to get in trouble for this…" I heard Jamie whisper before she continued, "The Cullens are…different. They're very very bad."

"How are they different? I don't understand." I asked her, squinting my eyes at her. "Do you remember the legends of the Quileute people?" She asked me. I shook my head, "No. Why? What's that got to do with anything?" Jamie looked around before leaning closer to me, "There's a legend that the Quileute people used to take a different shape to protect their people. That shape being a wolf. A fierce, rabid protector."

"Like werewolves?" I shook my head, "What's that have to do with anything? The Cullens are definitely not Quileute." Jamie kept her voice low, "No Ben. They are who we protect our people from. The Cold-Ones." She kept her gaze locked on mine. "Cold ones? What the hell is that?" I asked her. "Jeez, vampires Ben." She sighed, frustrated. "They're supposedly vampires." Jamie must have saw the look on my face because she quickly added, "I don't really believe them. They're just legends Ben. Forget I said anything." Ben stood up, offering Jamie his hand. "We better get back… don't want to ditch everybody." Jamie accepted the offer, allowing herself to be pulled up.

Once they made their way back to the others, Jamie's friends waved for her to join them. She turned to me, sighing. "I gotta go Ben. Sorry if I offended you earlier." She pulled me into a tight hug, releasing me to go back to her friends. The rest of the day passed slowly. The sun was starting to set when everyone decided to part ways.

As soon as I arrived home, I ran up to my room, stopping only to say a quick hello to Charlie. I threw my jacket on my bed, starting up my ancient computer. _Do they even make these old boxes anymore? _I thought to myself. It took a complete 5 minutes before the computer was fully booted. I didn't know what Elaina was hiding and I thought the vampire thing was completely shit but it was a start and I was going to consider everything. I quickly typed in the search engine what I was needing to know. After searching through countless websites, many of them being chat sites for people who thought they were vampires, I finally got a decent source. It was a website over ancient myths and legends. I found the link '_vampire' _and clicked it. I scanned quickly through the paragraphs, trying to find something related to Elaina when my eyes stopped. _'Enhanced skills', 'extreme speed'. _The memory of Elaina getting over to me so quickly flashed in my head. I continued to read. Strange eye color, enhanced skills, enticing beauty. So many things reminded me of Elaina and her family. I quickly closed the website. I was losing my mind. Of course Elaina wasn't a vampire. That was ridiculous. Vampires didn't exist. And neither did werewolves. Jamie probably just said all of that to mess with my head and scare me away from them. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I pushed myself away from the computer, opening the door to excuse myself to bed. I heard Charlie yell up at me, confirming that he had heard me.

I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I reaching over to grab the pillow, smelling it. The scent had faded slightly but still lingered. I've smelled that smell before. I know I have. My thoughts continued to run wild for a few more hours before my eyes closed and I finally fell into a deep slumber, clutching the pillow to my chest.

**A/N: I feel really bad the way this chapter turned out. I know i'm kinda skipping around but I was rushed and didn't have time to really write what I wanted to. Please be kind. Reviews are nice. **

**A/N: Also I will try to update as soon as possible. We've been going through renovations and I haven't had wifi and might not the next few days so please be patient. I'll update as soon as I can. Tell me what you guys want to see next. **


End file.
